epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Donald Trump
Donald Trump battled Ebenezer Scrooge preceding J. P. Morgan, Kanye West, and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Donald John Trump, Sr. was born on June 14th, 1946, in Queens, New York. He is a real estate mogul, investor, author, and billionaire as well as former host of NBC reality show, The Apprentice, and its sequel series, The Celebrity Apprentice. Trump is widely considered as one of the most renowned real estate entrepreneurs in the United States. It is believed that Trump was heavily influenced by his father in his decision to start a career in real estate investment. He worked for his father's firm, Elizabeth Trump & Son, while attending the Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania. He was given control of the company in 1971 and renamed it The Trump Organization. Shortly after, Trump moved his residence to Manhattan, where he became familiar with many influential people. Convinced of the economic opportunity in the city, he became involved in large building projects that would offer opportunities for earning high profits, using attractive architectural design and winning public recognition. In 2006, Trump bought a portion of the Menie Estate in Scotland with the intention of making a giant golf course. This sparked controversy around the world, particularly from Scottish citizens. The course was ultimately approved by the government, however due to Trump's inconsiderate approach, animosity remained among locals. In 2010, Trump expressed an interest in becoming a candidate for President of the United States in the 2012 election, though in May 2011, he announced he would not be running. In 2013, Trump decided to spend over $1 million to research a possible run for President of the United States in 2016. On June 16th, 2015, he announced that he would officially be a candidate for the 2016 election. On May 3rd, 2016, he became the presumptive presidential nominee of the Republican Party after all other Republican candidates suspended their campaigns. As a candidate, Trump has shown to have very populist and nationalist political views as well as often making contentious comments. Later that year in June 15th, Trump selected Mike Pence to be his running mate. Lyrics Wake up, Scrooge! I'm about to take a Dickens of a dump On this lonely, homely, little miserable grump! I'm like the star on a Christmas tree! You're like the stump! I'm not known for my heart, but you're still getting trumped! You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini 'cause you disgust me. Keep your TB from Tiny Timmy away from me; don't even touch me! I don't shake hands; I don't make fans! I ruin rappers faster than Scottish lands! Even Jay-Z knows what a pimp I am! I got my name on the front of the business, man! My raps will haunt you; make you think you're going insane! You're about to get whooped by three emcees of the ethereal plane! So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter a world of Christmas pain, 'Cause I'm out! I got my own f***ing problems; call me 2 Chainz! Scrapped lyrics I'm like a star on a Christmas tree! You're like a stump! ---- You're like a picture of my ex-wife in a bikini, 'cause you disgust me! ---- You're like a picture of my ex-wife, because you disgust me! ---- So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter your world of Christmas pain. Trivia *Since Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge was based off the story of A Christmas Carol, Trump represented the ghost of Jacob Marley, as he carried a briefcase with two chains, which symbolizes the chains Marley had in the story and represents Trump's business keeping him chained or tied down. **This is also referenced in his line, "I got my own f***ing problems; call me 2 Chainz!" *Trump is the second rapper to have one of their lines censored, after Luigi. *He is the second title rapper of Season 3 to only have one verse, after Darth Vader. *On December 20th, 2013, the real Donald Trump tweeted, "What's with this rap stuff with me and Ebenezer Scrooge?", with a link to the battle.https://twitter.com/realDonaldTrump/status/414073211689529344 **He is the first person to have responded to the battle he appeared in through social media. ***This also makes him the fifth person known to have seen their battle. **EpicLLOYD responded with, "hope you enjoyed Mr. Trump. Our Trumplestiltskin line about you spinning anything into gold never made it. Maybe next time." *Because of Trump's Republican presidential campaign, Nice Peter has stated on Twitter that he is open to the possibility of his return.https://twitter.com/nicepeter/status/710217319465799680 **If he does, he will most likely rap against Hillary Clinton, his opponent in the election. Gallery Donald Trump Tweet.png|Trump's confirmation of seeing the battle on Twitter References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Nice Peter